


Kokichi Ouma, Liar Extraordinaire

by harohapi



Series: Useless drabbles [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, May write a follow up or an actual thing based on this I'm really not sure, Not really Saiouma but it can be implied??, Vague, Vague angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harohapi/pseuds/harohapi
Summary: 'Cuz I'm a liar, lyin' to me





	Kokichi Ouma, Liar Extraordinaire

Crying was the last thing Kokichi wanted to do that day. Crying in front of Shuichi only poured a full salt shaker into the open wound. It was so utterly embarrassing that it made him want to cry more; it was a vicious cycle, and he wanted to break out of it as soon as he could.

Turning away from Shuichi seemed wrong to him, but he couldn't face the Ultimate Detective without feeling overwhelming shame and the urge to puke his guts out. He felt naked and vulnerable, and Shuichi would probably laugh at him. In fact, Kokichi would bet his life on it.

He could hear Shuichi talking behind him, but Kokichi's first instinct was to shut him out. A defense mechanism that wasn't used quite as much as his lying and taunting; it was a last resort, and he didn't know what he would do it it ever failed him.

Kokichi's thoughts were interrupted abruptly by the feeling of arms—Shuichi's arms—wrapping around him. He tensed, feeling his throat close up. He wanted to push Shuichi off of him and drive him away with malice and lies and yelling. But with his throat closing up he couldn't bring himself to even speak, let alone yell. He could only stand still and allow Shuichi to try to comfort him to no avail. A faceless embrace and wordless did nothing for Kokichi.


End file.
